What it Takes to Be Gay
by StarzXAndXMoon
Summary: Axel and Demyx need an apartment, and when they find the perfect place, they're forced to lie just a little bit about themselves to the landlady and her beautiful niece a.k.a their roommate. Rated T for a good reason...
1. First Meeting

**Hello FanFiction!! So this is a new story I've started. Basically it's the Kingdom Hearts version of this Bollywood film called 'Dostana' (Friendship) and how it goes is that these two guys want to live in this apartment, but can't because the landlady doesn't want two handsome guys living with her niece. So they pretend to be gay and thety get to stay in the apartment, but it turns out the niece is incredibly beautiful and sexy and eventually the two guys fall in love with her and they have to compete with the girl's boss, who likes her and she likes him too. So that's pretty much the story in a nutshell. But what about everything else in between huh? I recommend you watch it, even you don't know understand Hindi (watch it online WITH the subtitles!) Major LOLness. So this is my own adaptation of the film so I can share with you all the hilarity of the film. Anyhoo, I'm just posting the first two chapters. If I get atleast 10 reviews saying I should continue this then I will. **

**StarzXAndMoon **

* * *

**Chapter 1- First Meeting**

* * *

The sun's early morning rays shone through a window a flat in an apartment building as you can guess. A young man's eyes squinted slightly as the rays hit his closed eyes, but refused to open them, so chose to ignore it and turned to his right side and hoped to gain some more sleep. This wish was not granted however as suddenly a soft, yet loud ringing started, waking the man from his slumber in annoyance. He had no choice but to answer his cell-phone, which lay conveniently in his bag, which was next to the bed. Without even opening his eyes, he extended his left arm in the smallest pocket in the bag, which contained a slim, back Motorola cell phone. The young man picked it up and placed it by his ear.

"Axel, do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Axel, the young man in question groaned. Not only because it was fairly early in the morning, but because the person who was calling was none other than his mother, loud and shrill as ever.

"Ma, do _you_ have any idea what time it is?" he retorted. He finally opened his eyes, revealing them in an emerald color and turned his head to the side table, looking at the digital clock that stood there and proceeded to hiss at his mom. "It is 8:00 in the morning!"

"But you have to be up nice and early for your first day at work, don't you son?" His mother said.

"Well yes, but I don't actually have to be there until well let me think, 10:30!" He yelled quietly.

"Well don't come crying to me when you lose THIS job." His mother reprimanded.

Axel grimaced, and if you saw the expression he had when he woke up and the expression he had now, well, let's just say Axel's not exactly a morning person.

"Mom, this is my first job," Axel reminded his mother, but she ignored him and continued.

"The motel told me you haven't been there all night! Ever since your father died you and your sister have always worried me!"

"Mom, I was 3½ years old when Dad died." Axel replied.

"Shut your mouth! Are you alright? Where are you staying?" His mother asked with the typical worried tone that mothers were famous for in Axel's opinion.

"Yes, I'm staying with a friend," he then turned to his right to face the girl he was sleeping with. "A close friend." Yeah, he thought. A close friend who's not too shabby in bed; he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his mouth as he remembered the events of last night. He met the girl in this bar, she invited him back to her place and well, you get the picture.

"Well that's nice and all, but…wait a minute, what happened to you last night?" She sounded suspicious.

'Busted,' Axel thought. 'Better think of something.'

"Mom, don't worry about it. I will now be the son you love so much and get ready for work." He grudgingly got up from bed and stretched his body.

"Good to hear Axel. Do you want to speak to your sister son?" He could just hear the smile from his mother.

"Yeah later mom, talk to you later." With that, he hung up the phone. Axel put a hand through his wild spiky red hair that fell back to his shoulders. He found his cargo pants and his green sleeveless hoodie from the previous day and out them on and sleepily exited the room. For safety measures, he took his cell phone with him.

He walked down the hallway towards the tidy kitchen, where he found himself a bowl and poured some cereal and milk after peering into several cabinets before entering the terrace. At last he opened his eyes fully and looked at the view before him.

A typical early morning in the main island of the Destiny Islands, where the sun was shining at just the right intensity to say that 'Hey it's gonna be a beautiful day!', and some people were out jogging or talking a morning stroll with their dogs. Axel leaned over the terrace, making sure he didn't drop the bowl and started eating. He had just arrived at Destiny Islands from the city of Radiant Garden, hoping to escape his overbearing mother and his annoying sister, but he also had found a job here, so obviously he had to move. But his main reason was because he wanted to have some fun, and did not want his mother breathing down his neck for that. He would be starting his job today, so was more or less excited about it.

Axel began chewing down his cereal when he heard a noise behind him. Expecting to see Linda, the girl he slept with, he was surprised to find another man. No taller or older than he was, he was wearing a pair of yellow boxer shorts. But what struck Axel was the way the man's hair was styled. He was wearing his blond hair in a sort of freakish mullet style with half of his hair standing as though had been electrocuted. The only that seemed normal about his hair was the few strands that fell down gently on his forehead. He was holding a mug, which Axel presumed by the aroma, was espresso coffee.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

Axel smiled "There's plenty of terrace here for the two of us." The other guy returned the smile and stood next to Axel. He drank his espresso in silence while Axel shoved in another spoonful of cereal.

"I'm Demyx." The other guy said in a friendly tone. Axel stared at him for a second before responding. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L." He then tapped the guy's forehead. "Got it memorized?"

Demyx chuckled. "Oh I know who you are."

"You do?" Axel asked, bemused.

"Uh-huh." Demyx said before taking a sip of his espresso. Axel looked away from him and stared at the morning sky; suddenly he heard Demyx clear his throat.

"Oh Axel!" He moaned in a feminine voice. Axel looked at him in surprise "Oh Axel. Oh, Axel, oh Axel, OH!" He exclaimed louder and flinging coffee on the floor unintentionally, putting his empty hand over his chest. Axel realized what Demyx was doing, and felt himself going red. Demyx reemerged with a small smirk and poked Axel's forehead. "Axel. I don't think I've heard anyone else's name called out that much in one night."

"You heard us?"

"Heard? I was in the next room!" Demyx exclaimed again with a laugh.

"You her roommate?" Axel asked; he remembered Linda mentioning she had a roommate.

"No. I was sleeping _with_ her roommate." Demyx said.

"Oh! So that's where all the moaning came from." Axel cried with a cocky grin. Demyx just nodded. "I thought that you (or she really) was having a bad dream or something. It's like I already know you."

Demyx grinned and continued to drink his espresso. Axel noted the silence and ate his cereal. He put the bowl down on a nearby coffee table (what it was doing there without any accompanying chairs was beyond him) and checked his watch. He sighed and rubbed his hands.

"First day on the job." He said absentmindedly. Demyx looked up at him.

"Oh. Good luck man." Demyx placed a hand on Axel's shoulder and patted it.

"Thanks. See ya later" Axel said and he left Demyx alone to drink his espresso to get ready for work. What the two of them didn't know was that their destinies had become intertwined and they didn't even need a Paopu Fruit for it.

* * *

**So...this is pretty much the first chapter. Short, I know. But things are just getting started! **

**Please do review and tell me what you think of it so far and should I continue or not...? OH!!! Here's the disclaimer: **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Motorola (I used to have a Motorola cell phone, but well...); heck I don't even own the plot! KH begins to SquareEnix, Motorola belongs to whoever runs the company and 'Dostana' belongs to Dharma Productions. **

**Chapter 2- A Perfect Place and a Plan (Coming Soon) **

**(Hey look alliterations XD)**


	2. Professions, a Perfect Place and a Plan

**Well, here's the promised second chapter of 'What it Takes to Be Gay'. I kinda changed the title of the chapter a bit, but that doesn't matter. So, here a lot of the major stuff is about to happen that will set the chain of events that shall follow. And you know something; I'm just that nice that I'll decrease the toll to 5 reviews to continue this story. If I don't get 5 reviews, then I'm deleting this story and it shal never show itself ever again. So there! I should let you readers know that this story is not exactly according to what actually happened in the movie. If I did do that, then this story would be in Hindi with some English and not only English.**

**Besides that, I'd like to thank Bstar94 for sending in the first review! It made me feel good that you added it as a favorite too :) **

**Anyhoo, here's the disclaimer: **

**I own nothing that can recognizable, except for Alto von-Draki who made his first appearance in the 'Kingdom Hearts/Disney Talk/Dare Show'; I don't even own the story for God's sake!**

**StarzXAndXMoon**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Professions, A Perfect Place and a Plan**

4 hours had passed since Axel and Demyx's first encounter and Axel was hungry. It was lunchtime for him but his lunch break was not until 1:30 p.m. and he could barely wait. He wasn't asked to do much today and it seemed like an almost normal day at New Hope Hospital. He was due to leave earlier since he was new and he was hunting for a new place to live.

"So, you're actually a nurse?"

The patient he was checking up on, a chubby person was asking him that at the moment. Axel was surprised to see that he had the same hair style as him. Heck even the hair was the exact same hair color. All he needed was a pair of green eyes and the tattoos Axel had under his eyes and he would have been a chubby version of himself. He silently prayed to the deity that controlled his life that that would never happen.

"Yes I am. Where'd you get your hair done?" Axel asked, trying to avoid the subject as he ate some pudding from the patient's food tray and put his legs up on the nearby windowsill. The patient looked at him oddly before petting his hair and looked flattered.

"Xaldin's Hair and Beauty Boutique actually. But that's not the point. What I want to know is that you spent 5 years in medical school right?"

"Yes." Axel said.

"And you studied 5 years to become a nurse?" The patient asked again.

"Yes." Axel repeated.

"But you're qualified to be a doctor and you could very well be a doctor if you studied 5 years?" The patient pressed on.

"Yes." Axel said in a frustrated tone.

"So why a nurse?" The patient asked once more. At that moment, the bed curtains had been opened up by a _very_ attractive blonde patient, who was wearing one of the paper suits that was provided from the hospital.

"Oh nurse," she was addressing to Axel. "I'm ready for my…sponge bath." She turned around pulling her hair away, revealing her back, showing she had nothing on underneath. As she left, the fat patient looked at Axel, who just nodded at him with a cocky grin. She pointed at the direction that the patient exited to.

"That's why. Got it memorized?" With that, Axel left the chubby patient alone to ponder as he gave that other patient her…sponge bath.

"Maybe it's the tattoos…" He said absentmindedly as he picked up a fork and shoved some rice into his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile in a beach which was surprisingly right by the city, a photo shoot was taking place. Who else would be the photographer other than Demyx himself.

He was at the moment taking some shots of a model clad in a very skimpy bikini that would put Princess Leia's bikini to shame, showing herself off in very crude body positions. The whole time Demyx was taking photos and telling the model what poses she should be in and also the occasional "Nice, nice!", which he did agree with.

Demyx called for a break and was cleaning out his camera and putting in a new roll of film, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see none other than the model he had been sleeping with; one of his regulars **(A/N: No people, the model in the bikini and the model who's approached him are not the same person. Got that? And whoever thought that Demyx would be that kind of guy XD)**.

"Hi sexy." She said casually. She wrapped her arms around Demyx's neck, who in turn wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "I've got news for you."

"What, I have to come back for another…creative meeting?" Demyx smirked. The model smiled.

"I hope that sense of humor of yours can help you get an apartment." She said as she let go of him and looked through some papers lying on the fold-up table that Demyx was using.

"Help me get an apartment." Demyx hadn't been really paying attention. But when the words finally registered in his mind, he released the model and looked at her in shock. "What?! Why?"

"Well, you see Demyx, there's someone else and he's paying me in cash." At the last word, the model pinched Demyx's thigh, who simply yelped. "You have two weeks, and then you're out." Demyx paled; two weeks to find an apartment? How could he manage?

"See ya later sexy." The model blew a kiss at him and walked away. Demyx stared at her for a moment before slumping on the table and letting out a groan.

* * *

The roads were busy in the main Island as both Axel (who had changed out of his man nurse's outfit into casual wear) and Demyx were calling out for a taxi, though neither were aware that the other was not too far ahead.

"Taxi!" Both yelled out and a Paopu Fruit yellow (lol) taxi cab stopped at the middle of the road. They both ran to it and entered at the same time. When they finally sat down, they stopped for a moment and looked at one another.

"Demyx, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, what's up Axel?" Demyx said. "Hey you know I took this cab first."

"But I'm running late dude." Axel countered. "How about going to get another cab for yourself?"

"Oh okay." Demyx said as he was about to exit the cab. Halfway through, a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey!" He frowned; he went back in the taxi and glowered at Axel, who looked back in a seemingly calm manner. "I stopped this cab first, so you go and find your own cab."

"Uh no, I got this cab first so it's my cab. Got it memorized?" Axel stated.

"No dude, it's my cab." Demyx argued.

"Yo, yo yo, it's my cab. Where are the two of you going?" The cab driver asked.

Axel and Demyx leaned forward and simultaneously said:

"12th Park Boulevard."

They stared at each other as the cab took off to 12th Park Boulevard, with identical expressions, and (unaware of it) the same thought. "What the f-?"

It was a fairly short and uneventful ride, expect for Demyx changing into different attire. He took off the sky blue vest he had on and handed it to Axel, who held it like it was contaminated. Axel watched as Demyx brought out a pair of light khaki ¾ pants from the clothes bag he was carrying and then put them on over his swim shorts. He then brought out a sleeveless white zip-up jacket and wore it, only zipping it up to his chest. Axel handed Demyx's vest with a fake smile, who took it back and put it in his bag. Soon enough, the two men reached 12th Park Boulevard and headed for the apartment building they were both checking out in silence. It continued like when they entered the building lobby and approached the concierge.

"16B" They both said before staring at one another.

"16th floor, and the elevators are…that way." The concierge said pointing to the direction of the elevators. Axel thanked the man and him and Demyx headed for the elevator. As it went up, another conversation started up between the modern day Casanovas.

"Strange isn't it? Us meeting like this again and again. It's like…destiny." Axel commented.

"Well, this is Destiny Islands." Demyx joked. Axel sniggered. Then Demyx's face turned serious. "But it'll be destiny that decides who gets the house."

They heard a ding, telling them that they reached the 16th floor. They got out and reached for 16B. Axel rang the doorbell.

"Come in." A cheery woman's voice answered. The two men cautiously opened the two doors and stared in admiration at the apartment before them.

"Woah." Axel breathed.

It was brilliant, to say the least. And posh too. Axel and Demyx stared at the apartment from left to right, drinking in the beauty of the apartment. A living room just across a terrace that would possibly overlook the entire neighborhood and big enough to fit Axel's car (in Axel's perspective); a huge hall that led to two rooms and a circular cupboard **(A/N: You know what I mean!)** holding several items; another living room with bean-bag chairs, a sofa and a plasma screen TV. A fairly tidy and contemporary kitchen; some old lady in a leopard print outfit right in front of them…

"AHH!!" Demyx and Axel yelled.

"Ahh!" The lady yelled back. "What are you doing?" she scolded as soon as she calmed down. Axel and Demyx noted that she had some sort of accent.

"Um, actually we came to see the apartment." Axel said after he composed his cool.

"You've seen it. Do you like it?" She questioned. The two boys nodded. "Now go." She ordered.

Axel and Demyx frowned in confusion. "Wait what?" Demyx asked.

"You mean to tell me that Zexion didn't tell you?" the lady questioned.

"Who's Zexion?" Demyx asked. Axel and the lady stared at him weirdly. Demyx cowered slightly.

"You know what? Never mind." Demyx said before the lady could answer.

"Well, then you'll know that the baby gal lives here alone." She responded.

"Baby?" Demyx whispered to Axel.

"Baby." Axel hinted to the lady in front of them. He addressed the lady in a louder voice. "Look, Mrs. Baby-"

"Please, don't flatter yourself! I don't want perv guys living here! The other two rooms are only for other baby gals! After all, security, dignity and respect are very important."

"Did you hear that?" Demyx whispered.

"Yeah," Axel whispered back uncertainly. "security, dignity and respect. But whose?"

"Not that stupid! There are two rooms." Demyx yelled in a hushed tone. Axel took in this information before realizing what Demyx meant and grinned a very toothy grin.

"Oh! Sweet…" Unfortunately for Axel and Demyx, he said this statement out loud, where the old lady could hear him. And since security, dignity and respect were _so_ important for the landlady…

She gasped. "Trying a line on me eh?"

"No, no it's not like that. It's-" Axel tried to explain.

"Get out! Out!" The lady pushed both men out of the apartment, and with muttered curses, she slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

"The old lady wants baby gals, not perv guys?" Axel asked after Demyx yelled at him for messing up their chances of getting an apartment. Demyx answered calmly.

"I'd like a baby gal too, just not anyone like her." Demyx commented. They were strolling down the neighborhood of Park Boulevard, just not too far from the building where the awesome apartment still remained tenant-less. Sort of.

"So what do you do Axel, besides bump into me all the time?" Demyx asked as they approached a hot dog stand and ordered two hot dogs.

"Well I work in New Hope Hospital." Axel stated.

"Wow, so you're a doctor. That's cool, cool…" Demyx commented.

"Actually I'm a nurse." Axel corrected.

Demyx blinked at him for a second before laughing out loud. He was clutching his sides and after 5 minutes he reemerged.

"So what? You wear those short skirts and tight blouses?" He teased. Axel's responding laugh was loud and fake. "That's joke just too old now. So what do you do Demyx?"

"Me? By profession I'm a photographer."

"Well…so you do…stuff…with models and all right?"

"Yeah. But really I'm a musician."

"Really?" Axel asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah," Demyx shrugged slightly. "But I haven't been able to get a break so far."

"Ooh, tough luck man. But hey, being a photographer…that's pretty rad dude." Axel stated. "So why are you looking for an apartment?"

"Well, I've been staying with a friend for about…3 years-" Demyx started.

"You've been looking for an apartment for 3 years?" Axel said disbelievingly.

"I told you I've been staying with a friend. But I got kicked out. And I've got two weeks deadline too." Demyx sighed.

"Tough luck dude." Axel shook his head.

There was a sudden sob and Axel and Demyx inclined their heads to see an atrociously old man taller than them with what Axel thought were disfigured facial expressions holding a handkerchief to his eyes. His face was red from crying.**(A/N: Bet you can guess who this is…;) )**

"Hey, you alright?" Axel asked concernedly.

"Oh I'm fine, really." The man sniffed. "It's just that…my boyfriend dumped me just because I was eyeing some girl. It was just a joke, but he didn't believe that. Then he proclaimed that he didn't need me anymore and said that we were finished! You know what else he said?" He motioned for Axel and Demyx to lean forward.

"He said I wasn't good in…in...the bedroom." He said in a hushed tone before bursting into tears again. While he cried, Axel and Demyx had very disturbing images of two men in a locked room. They looked at each other and cringed.

"I mean we were so happy before he got that promotion in that office of his you know. It was before he got all demanding and weird and…; and we were such a happy family. And just seeing the two of you reminded me of the two of us and what we…used to have."

The crying man put his hands on one of their singular cheeks and gave a smile.

"God bless you both. I truly wish you both all happiness." With that he left, wiping his eyes. Axel and Demyx stood there in shock to what had just happened; Axel was relieved when Demyx broke the silence.

"Well that was just weird." He commented.

"Well thanks Captain Obvious." Axel scoffed.

"Here's your hot-dog." The vendor said, handing Axel his hot-dog. Axel thanked him and handed over the money. He took a hold of his hot-dog and commenced in eating it. The hot-dog barely entered his mouth when Axel thought of an idea. And he asked himself:

What if we…? Can we fool her? I think we could…But can it work? Will it work? By Kingdom Hearts, let's do it **(A/N: I think he's channeling Xemnas there XD)**! Now all I need is Demyx's okay…

Axel looked around and saw Demyx walking away as fast as he could, and he could have sworn he heard him say "Walk, walk away from the creepy nurse dude!" Axel was fuming with anger; how dare Demyx walk away from him like that? He wasn't done with him, and he needed Demyx for the plan to work. So he did the thing he needed to do: he ran after him.

"Demyx! Demyx!" He cried as he approached Demyx and tried to stop him. Demyx pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" He ordered.

"Demyx, would you just listen?!" Axel cried once more and managed to stop him. Demyx stood still but didn't look at him. He grunted to show he was listening. But Demyx already knew what Axel was about to suggest; and he had a bad feeling about it.

"Hey, hey; I'm not like that okay? You're like my brother Demyx. Albeit from another mother, but you're my brother. Got it memorized?"

"Look brother from another mother; you're desperate, but I'm not." Demyx castigated. "If you want to go with this plan of yours, then do it yourself."

"I would have, but that old hag upstairs won't believe me unless we do this thing together!" Axel yelled quietly. He inhaled once and continued. "Look Dem, you can't deny that that apartment is brilliant."

"Yes I can!" Demyx pouted.

Axel smirked. "Prove it. Tell me right now that you don't want that apartment."

Demyx stared at him. What Axel was asking him to do, was like asking Hercules to take a break from fighting. Impossible. "Alright," He said in what he hoped was a confident tone. "I don't w-…wa-wa….Aw I can't say it!! That apartment rocks…" He whined. Axel pretty much beat him, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Axel's smirk grew bigger. "Told ya. Now listen," he turned Demyx around to face the apartment building. "There are two vacant rooms up there in 16B and our names are written on them."

"Then why are we standing here? Let's go!" Demyx walked towards the building, but Axel held him back.

"Figuratively, Demyx. Figuratively." Axel said slowly. Demyx's face held a look of confusion, which then morphed into realization, and then morphed into sheepishness.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"As I way saying…" Axel continued. "There are two rooms up there and they're ours." He faced Demyx, who forced himself to look away from the apartment, daydreaming about himself sunbathing in the terrace. "And there's no way the landlady will let us be tenants unless we tell her that we're gay. It'll work, trust me."

"But I can't do it!" Demyx cried.

"Why not?" Axel demanded. Demyx looked on both sides before speaking.

"I'm not gay." He whispered.

"I know, I know." Axel assured in a hushed tone. "I know that, you know that. And if you want, I'll tell all the girls in Destiny Islands that you like women. We just won't tell that old lady."

Demyx still looked unsure. Axel had to make this plan work. It was the only way he could get that apartment. He knew from the moment he saw that apartment, that he was destined to live there. It was just so perfect…And judging from Demyx's previous behavior, he wanted it just as badly. Alright, he thought. One more shot, and I just know he'll be hooked in. Got it memorized? Wait, why am I telling myself if I have it memorized? This is all in my head. Wow, my sister was right; I DO use the phrase too much.

"Well you're just as desperate as I am, I mean with your two week deadline and all." He slipped in casually. Demyx clearly had an expression that said 'Damn it! He's got me there." Axel placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"So what say? You gay?" Demyx looked at the hand on his shoulder, and then at the doofus whose hand it belonged to. For a long time, his face was expressionless, and this worried Axel. What if he said no? - What if they had to live on the streets and then eventually he would have to give up and go home to his mother…he couldn't continue. It was just too much for him.

After what seemed like forever, Demyx released a long sigh and yelled out an exasperated "Fine!"

"Yes!" Axel squealed. Yes people, squealed. Demyx couldn't believe it either. He grabbed Demyx's arm and sprinted towards the building, dragging a poor Demyx with him. Demyx couldn't muster the strength to fight back. "We're gonna be the hottest gay couple ever!"

Demyx groaned. "Don't say that!" He just knew that trouble would ensue, but he couldn't stop it. If there was one thing he learnt about his friend Axel today, it was that whenever he had a plan, you couldn't really argue.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2 for ya. A lot longer than the last one, and you clearly noted the OOCNESS in this chapter. It's gonna be like that throughout the story. And could you guess who the guy from before was? Come on, it's really obvious right? I had fun writing this chapter, now I don't know about you guys, but one of my favorite lines from this was when Demyx said "Walk, walk away from the freaky nurse dude.' I was laughing out loud on my seat when I wrote that; which leads a consistent question at the end of every chapter (well almost every chapter):**

**What was your favorite quote/line/part of this chapter?**

**Axel: Why am I a nurse? **

**Me: Because that's the profession of your character, and I wasn't going to make Demyx the nurse. **

**Axel: But Demyx is such a girl! She-I mean- he should be the nurse.**

**Me: Well I'm not changing it. And besides, Nurse Demyx doesn't sound nearly as good as…*snort* Nurse Axel. *starts to giggle, before laughing out loud* **

**Axel: What's so funny?**

**Me: It's just…I was remembering the time you tried on a female nurse's outfit. With the short skirt and the tight blouse…**

**Axel: No, don't. Please shut up!**

**Me: Yeah…and you were stuffing down toilet paper into the shirt, trying to show you had boobs or something-**

**Axel: You've gone too far! *Bursts into flames and chases after authoress who runs away shortly after***

**Me: Help me!! Save me from this freaky nurse dude!! *Laughing like a maniac in her head* **

***This only aggravates Axel more and sprints even faster after the authoress. Demyx creeps in cautiously, anticipating the bull-Axel to charge in any moment***

**Demyx: *clears throat* Well, the author would like me to remind you that until she gets 5 reviews (yes she lowered the request since she's **_**so **_**nice) that say that she should continue the story, then she'll update sometime around Januar, but can't since school's gonna start and she has exams. I feel sorry for her, I really do. And so next time on 'What it Takes to Be Gay', Axel and Demyx try to convince Mrs…Baby to let them be tenants for the brilliant apartment, and they meet their roommate! Wow, this is exciting, I don't even know who she is! Well until then fans-**

***Authoress's distant screaming can be heard, along with Axel's swearing***

**Demyx: RUN! RUN AWAY!! *Runs away, with authoress following him and Axel chasing after the two of them* **


	3. Your Sister's Daughter? Are You Kidding?

**Hey everyone! Yes, I know it's been like forever, but Chapter 3 is finally up!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said it should stay. You know who you are, and you guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or 'Dostana' or anything else that cannot be recognized as my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Your Sister's Daughter? Are You Kidding?!**

The new 'couple' faced the door of flat 16B once again. They looked at one another; nothing was said, but it was the look in Demyx's eyes that told Axel that he could go ahead and ring the doorbell. Axel did exactly that and he and Demyx waited patiently for the door to open and for Mrs. Baby's face to appear right out from the opening. While they held a fake smile that could have either said 'Hey, I'm not some stalker/murder/escaped convict on crack' or 'I've got a really bad wedgie right now and I can't fix my underwear and my mum's making me smile through the pain', they were both freaking out; but only slightly. One was reassuring himself, rather confidently that their plan would work, but was worrying more about how 'gay' he needed to be whilst another was scolding himself for following his companion on this hare-brained scheme; yet a part of him was hoping the plan would work and that his companion was pretty clever for thinking up something like this. But he also thought that said companion had issues. Well, only the landlady would know about their 'relationship status' right?

The door finally opened and who else would open it but the landlady herself. She seemed surprised to see them again, but could you blame her?

She gasped dramatically. "You!" The boy's smiles failed to falter and Axel took the first step.

"Baby!" Axel strode up to the old woman in what he hoped would a charming, friendly tone.

Mrs. Baby pushed him away with a grunt. She glared at them with a sort of resolve to keep them away from the house as much as she could.

"You two! What are you doing here?!" She yelled.

"We want to go inside." Axel said simply.

The landlady glared for a split second, but then suddenly put on an expression that unnerved the two bachelors only ever so slightly. It was a flirtatious one. And when a middle-aged woman who could have been decades older than you gave you a flirtatious look, could you blame Axel and Demyx for being confused and slightly disturbed at the same time?

"Oh, and have you come to be naughty?" She said this with a naughty edge to her voice. This caused the men to drop the smiles completely.

"Actually," Axel started with a sober voice to match his facial expression but didn't match what he was feeling inside. "we'd like to come in with your permission and just look around."

This caught Mrs. Baby off guard. While she wasn't surprised that the two young men would come back to see the house again, it was the way he had said it that surprised her. She scrutinized them for a moment before hesitantly (and it showed) opening the door further and allowed them in. Axel and Demyx were both cheering inside their heads, but they knew that it had only just started, and they still needed to convince Mrs. Baby to let them live in the apartment. So once again, they looked around the apartment with awe and daydreaming about living here together as roommates. Incidentally, their fantasies did not include the landlady.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you looking here and there?" The middle-aged lady yelled out, bringing the two men out of their fantasies and back to reality. "You plan on making a theft or something?"

Axel laughed half-heartedly while Demyx remained silent and watched the scene unfold. "Ha, ha. You're very funny." Axel said; the landlady however did not seem amused and simply scowled at him. Axel, noticing this swiftly changed topic. "Actually we've come here to live here in this apartment." He mentally sighed. This was the part he was dreading; and he knew Demyx wasn't going to help him. Well, he thought, here goes nothing. "You see, Demyx and I are together."

"I can see that." Mrs. Baby replied annoyingly as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Demyx mentally rolled his eyes as Axel paused for a moment to explain again.

"I mean, we're…together." Axel put emphasis on the word 'together', hoping that Mrs. Baby would get the message.

"What you are saying, I am not understanding." Axel and Demyx frowned. But it wasn't just because she wasn't getting it; the way she said it had really brought out her accent. It was taking the maximum quantity of their willpower not to laugh out loud at that moment. After two seconds of Axel thinking about how to rephrase his previous statement, he spoke again.

"Demyx is my…special friend." Axel stressed on 'special', praying to the deity above that controlled his life that the lady would understand and he would not have to repeat himself. Unfortunately for him, she didn't get it and was still frowning in confusion. He looked at Demyx who wore a cross between an expression of amusement and an expression of annoyance. Axel glared at him because he knew that while Demyx was somewhat amused that he had to explain themselves to the lady, but was still annoyed that she wasn't getting it and at this point had no means of interfering. Axel looked back at the landlady and for the fourth time, he explained it again.

"My most…special friend." This time Axel even used hand gestures to emphasize his point. The landlady let a loud "Oh!" in realization and Axel and Demyx smiled.

"It's a Friendship Day!" Happy Friendship Day." She extended her hand to Demyx. Axel just stared at her with an open mouth. 'Could this lady really be that dense?' He thought.

Demyx had enough, he couldn't believe Mrs. Baby was this dense; and it was as clear as the sea that Axel was just as annoyed as well. Mentally slapping Axel and calling him an idiot, he took it upon himself to say it for him.

"We're gay lady! And he's my boyfriend!" he cried out bluntly.

"Oh, chowbi chi!" The landlady obviously did not take this well and letting out a moan, she nearly fainted. However Axel and Demyx grabbed her before she could and sat her down on one of the sofas. When all three were seated and once Mrs. Baby was fully conscious, she tried her best not to be in any physical contact with the two men sitting either side of her.

"Look Mrs. Baby. We're telling you in advance so that you can make your decision." Axel addressed Mrs. Baby as though she was a mental patient and he was her doctor. "Yeah…you see Mrs. Baby-"

"What's with this Mrs. Baby nonsense eh? It's Mrs. Carter-McAnders to you!" the landlady interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, well you see Mrs. McAnders-" Axel was interrupted once more by the landlady.

"MRS. CARETER-MCANDERS!!" She screeched.

"Alright, alright! Just chill." Demyx reasoned. Needless to say, she was very pissed off; her lips were in a thin line and her face was reddening. Axel took this moment to take the dive.

"Well, you see Mrs. Carter-McAnders, if you make us your tenants, there wouldn't be any problems at all. We'll hardly be any bother. Imagine; if you had girls as tenants, it'll be all

sorts of troubles. Think…they'll bring their boyfriends home at night. Late at night." He said this slightly ominously and judging by the look in the lady's eyes, Demyx could see that she was taking this into consideration, and that it was scaring her slightly. Demyx was a pretty good eye-reader, even if he did say so himself and even if it didn't seem like that.

"Yeah…what comes with these girls? Parties, cigarettes, drugs, sex." Axel stated with the ominous voice again. Mrs. Carter-McAnders gasped dramatically and yelled out "chowbi chi!" again.

"But you see, you wouldn't have that problem with us now would you? Because as it is, Demyx and I are together, and always will be." Axel smiled what he hoped would be a loving smile and moved his hand towards Demyx's and held it, only to be snatched away by said person. Mrs. Carter-McAnderson eyed them warily still.

"And besides, in terms of security; look at us. We may not look like much, but we're both strong and healthy guys. So you'll be perfectly safe." Demyx stated.

"Besides, who cares about age these days?" Axel said almost nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" She yelped. It wasn't a yelp of helplessness, oh no. It was a yelp of fear. But then again, what's the difference, really?

"Don't you know that living here all by yourself is really dangerous? I mean, if you got attacked or robbed or something-" Axel said this matter-of-factly, as though everyone knew it.

"Stop scaring me." Mrs. C interrupted. She continued slowly. "As it is, I don't live here, my niece Krissy lives here."

Axel and Demyx looked at one another with the same expression and spoke at the same time. "**Krissy**?"

"Yes, my sister's daughter." Mrs. C continued.

"Sister's…?" Axel started.

"…Daughter?" Demyx ended.

"Yes," The landlady stated. Suddenly the doorbell rang, much to Axel and Demyx's relief. "I'll be back." She signaled them to stay put in their seats as she stood up and advanced towards the door. Axel took this chance to move a seat closer to Demyx, so that they could whisper.

"Was this a part of your plan?" Demyx asked sarcastically.

"I didn't expect this at all." Axel said gloomily and worriedly at the same time. Axel started to think about what to do. After only 3 and a half seconds he told Demyx. "I guess we'll just have to tell this Krissy chick what we've told Mrs. C." He was adamant about this, but it was the truth. What else could they do at this point?

Demyx looked at him like he was a fool. And he was. "Are you crazy? You want to tell everyone that we're…" he gestured to the two of them.

"Gay?" Axel stated bluntly. Demyx only looked and inhaled deeply before exhaling just as deeply. "See that's the problem with you Demyx. You don't think," Demyx looked at him, offended, but before he could retort, Axel continued. "Think! If Mrs. C is like that, just imagine how Krissy would be."

Both tried to picture Krissy. She came across as a Mrs. C look-alike, strolling down Destiny Islands, oblivious to the weird stares and comments about her, believing she was pretty and desirable. They both shuddered at the thought; after a moment Axel spoke once more with a slightly more assured tone in his voice.

"Like, yeah, come on. I mean, we could go around and ask all of Destiny Islands just who this Krissy is." Axel and Demyx chuckled.

"Um, that would be me." They both looked up. Slowly their eyes bugged and their jaws were dropping.

* * *

Her lips were a smooth pink and her pupils were a rich oak brown, just a few details of her heart shaped face. Axel and Demyx then started looking her up and down.

Slim, perfectly waxed legs which led up to a VERY slender body figure and a sleeveless blue mini-dress. They finally focused on her face again, which was beautifully framed by cherry-red/reddish-black hair that fell down to her shoulders and mid-back. She looked at them with a small grin. In other words, she was one sexy lady.

The two 'gays' stood up slowly, not taking their eyes off her. "Can I help you?" She asked. Wow, her voice is even sexy, they thought.

"Ah baby, good you're here." Mrs. C appeared from who knows where and stood next to her. "These boys have come to stay in the apartment."

The girl instantly widened her eyes slightly and looked her aunt worriedly. "Aunt Millie…"

"They're not like that dear." Mrs. C reassured. "You, tall guy; what's your name?" She pointed at Axel.

Axel instantly grinned a grin that drove the women wild at the two ladies in front of him, although this grin was directed more towards Krissy. "Axel, Axel Sinclair. Got it memorized?" Krissy nodded.

"And what is your name?" Mrs. C asked Demyx this time, bringing out her accent once more. Demyx stepped forward and brought out his hand towards Krissy. "Hey I'm Demyx, Demyx Jameson."

Krissy shook his hand. "Hi, Krissy, Kristina Mitchell."

"Axel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Demyx murmured, still smiling at Krissy. Axel was still grinning at Krissy, apparently having not heard him. "Now?" He added, and then pulled away. Krissy and Mrs. C looked at them.

"Excuse us." Axel apologized as he and Demyx entered a vacant room. Axel took the time to admire the room while Demyx shut the door and grabbed him to get his attention.

"Dude, let's just get out of here! Enough is enough!" Demyx exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Axel questioned.

"Look, I don't want to tell that girl that I'm gay!"

"And why not?"

"Um, have you not noticed how smokin' hot she is?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm the smokin' hot one here!"

****

"Aunt Millie, we can't have those boys here." Krissy pleaded.

"Calm down young lady, they're not like us. You see, they're modern type boys." Aunt Millie reassured.

****

"I won't be able to **not** flirt with her! She's just so…y'know?!" Demyx cried.

"You think it's easy for me?" Axel stated, with an annoyed look. "I'm feeling just as horny as you are, if not more."

***

"They are boy-friend and girl-friend." Mrs. C said secretively, as though the walls had ears.

Krissy was slightly confused, before adding the pieces. "Oh, they're gay!" She cried. Mrs. C only cringed.

***

"So what, you're just going to walk away? Yeah, yeah Demyx, walk away; walk away like you try to do." Axel mocked. He didn't stop there however. "If I recall, you said something along the lines of 'Walk away from the freaky nurse dude.' When I tried to tell you about the plan?"

Demyx looked at his shoes sheepishly. "I might have said something like that."

"Look Demy, you like this flat, right?" Axel started, sounding more sympathetic and patient than before. Demyx nodded.

"You want to live here?"

Another nod.

"Then should you even care about having to live with a really hot girl?" Axel cried in a determined tone. He felt almost exhilarated; to the point where he actually grabbed Demyx's shoulders and shook his entire being. Demyx nodded in fear.

"Then what are you going to do now Demyx Jameson?!" Axel nearly yelled. Demyx was emotionless for a moment before turning towards and crying.

"Run, run away!"

"Demyx!!" Axel moaned as he grabbed his friend's arm.

***

"In our time, it was never like that; the boys would always like the girls." Mrs. C said almost nostalgically. Krissy only giggled. She looked at the other room where those two guys were inside. 'What are they doing in there?' She thought.

***

"Alright Demyx. We're going through this whether you like it or not. I'm doing this…for these two spare rooms!" Axel cried valiantly. He walked towards the door, yet Demyx made no attempt to stop him, until Axel nearly touched the doorknob. He advanced forward just as Krissy opened the door, facing Axel.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hey. Cool room." Axel commented.

"Um, yeah, though I might show you the rooms." Krissy entered the room, standing in the center next to Demyx. Demyx was already feeling tingles from where he was standing.

"Well, you've seen this room. There's another one over there," she pointed to the other side of the wall, where another door was there. She seemed to hesitate before continuing. "But there's only one bathroom left; it's connected to the rooms."

The two boys seemed skeptical, yet Axel looked at Krissy with a reassuring smile. "That's fine, it's fine. You know, actually we're very fond of sharing bathrooms. Got it memorized?" He laughed nervously, Krissy smiled slightly.

"Hold on, let me show you." Krissy tried to open the bathroom door, but it was stuck. Axel suddenly noticed Krissy's butt.

"Nice." Axel remarked, nodding and smirking in a perverted manner.

"Very nice." Demyx said, looking almost dazzled by the butt; Axel looked at him. Yes folks, she's just that sexy.

Finally the door opened. Krissy mumbled an apology and went in, the 'gay couple' following suit.

"Well, this is the bathroom." Krissy stated. Both men admired at it's spaciousness. They entered a larger bedroom with a terrace. Axel silently declared that it would be his room.

"Since you guys are the first ones, you can choose which room you want. Personally I love this room-"

"Wait hold on," Demyx interrupted. Had he heard her right? They had to take only one room? "What do we mean we choose which room we want? We'll have one room each." Demyx looked at Axel, as though challenging him to retort. He said nothing. He was just as surprised himself, if not more.

"Are you sure you want two rooms? Each room costs 2000 munny. Two rooms, that's 4 grand." Krissy said.

"Yeah Demy, how will we manage?" Axel asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine." Demyx replied.

"But are you certain? It's 4000 munny." Krissy repeated.

It suddenly hit Axel that he just wanted it to be the three of them (not including Mrs. Carter-

McAnders) living together. No one else but them; the idea appealed to him, and he was going to make sure it was just the three of them.

"You know, now that I think about it, it would be better if we occupied both rooms." Axel said. Krissy looked at him, confused. Demyx only smiled. Axel took the chance to continue. "Yeah, think about it. If we took both rooms, then there wouldn't be the question of getting another tenant."

Krissy thought it over. Axel did, in fact have a good point. She didn't really want too many people to fill up the apartment. Just as long as the two didn't do anything…serious whenever she wasn't around (or even when she was around), then they would be alright.

"Cool with me." She finally said with a toothy grin.

"That's great!" Axel cried with his own toothy grin.

"You have any other questions?" Krissy asked. God, I hope it's nothing about what they can do and they can't do when we're together, she thought.

"You single?" Demyx asked.

"Oh my god, there's a terrace over there!" Axel said quickly, hoping that Krissy didn't really hear Demyx's question, and instead pretended to get excited over the terrace. She fell for it easily, as she offered to show Axel the terrace. While her back was turned, Axel silently told to be stay quiet and started arguing with him. Demyx was arguing back, albeit he was mouthing back and they both were exaggerating slightly, looking somewhat stupid.

"What are you doing?"

They hadn't noticed Krissy look back at them. Axel turned around slowly and looked at her before answering.

"Well, actually Krissy. We were um…flirting." Axel said. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Flirting?" Krissy repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes, Kristina Mitchell. Flirting" Krissy was surprised at the use of her full name, especially from a hot guy who wanted to live at her apartment. A gay hot guy, she should add.

"You know how it is, we flirt a lot." Axel then proceeded to behave the same way he had before, but with some sexy poses added, and he even blew a kiss at Demyx. Demyx looked nonchalant, but nonetheless, he caught the air-kiss and gave a weary smirk.

"Okay then." Krissy said, not sounding too convinced. "Don't you want to check out the terrace?"

"Oh yeah, let's go." Axel followed behind as Krissy headed to the terrace; Demyx only stayed behind.

"So Krissy, you're alright with us?" Axel asked once they entered the terrace, the bright sun slowly setting down, but then again, you could hardly tell.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know, you're okay with the gay thing, right?" Axel asked again.

"Yeah, yeah of course. You know, to each his own." She said. Axel was relieved. If he wanted to live here, he needed to be cool with his fellow tenant.

"That's great. You see, its 'cause of Mrs. C, your aunt-" Axel started, revealing his worry with the eccentric woman.

"Oh don't worry about her; she'll be alright with it. She's really a nice woman." Krissy reassured.

"Alright, but you know this is a pretty big flat, and expensive too, how'd you get it?" He asked, just starting idle conversation. While the two chatted about accommodations, Demyx suddenly noticed Mrs. C eavesdropping on them while watering the plants. If Axel said anything inappropriate (in other words, if he flirted with her), then they could kiss those two rooms goodbye.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled/whispered at him, but he didn't hear. He saw Mrs. C approaching them quicker. So he did what came to his head first; he ran after them.

But on the way, he tripped.

"AXEL!" He yelled. Needless to say, this caught Axel's attention this time, however it was too late as Demyx was falling; on him. As Axel did not see this coming (well clearly, who did?), they both fell. But the fall was cushioned by a lounger chair that conveniently happened to be there.

"Oy!" Mrs. C cried. Axel and Demyx looked at each other. And got off one another. Clearing their throats, they walked forward to the two women. Krissy looked apprehensive. Mrs. C looked disgusted. After an awkward moment, Mrs. C spoke.

"So…what do you do?" She asked. Axel and Demyx were confused. And it showed in their faces.

"She means, what are your professions?" Krissy translated.

"Well, I'm a photographer." Demyx said.

Mrs. C looked especially interested. "Would you, um…take some pictures of me sometime?" She said rather coyly.

Demyx was not amused at all, and suddenly a horrifying image crossed his mind.

Mrs. C was at the beach, wearing a Marilyn Monroe costume, complete with the blond wig, thick red lipstick and beauty mark, posing in sexy poses (which only made her look weird.) This thought ended with Mrs. C puckering her lips with a kiss.

Demyx came back to reality, to hear Axel laugh (he must have probably imagined the same thing or similar, he thought) and the two women looking slightly apprehensive.

"Why are you laughing tall guy? What do you do?" Mrs. C asked.

"Oh, I'm a nurse." Axel said, between chuckles.

"Nurse?" Mrs. C repeated, surprised. She started laughing herself. "So you wear those short skirts then?" she quipped before laughing. Krissy laughed as well. Demyx was laughing again, but with a glare from Axel, he stopped.

Mrs. C cleared her throat and continued to talk. "So how long have you been like this?"

Demyx looked at her seriously and said. "Since three years."

"Three years?" Mrs. C cried in shock. Even Krissy looked surprised "Wow, that's a really long time."

Axel and Demyx could only smile.

"Now tell us your love story." Mrs. C requested.

"Love story?" Axel and Demyx repeated, again simultaneously.

"Yes, yes. Tell us how you got together."

Axel and Demyx were at a loss for words. Demyx looked at Axel for some help, but he could tell that Axel had nothing.

"Well…umm…" was all that was coming out of Axel's mouth.

"Come on tell us," Krissy pushed. "Don't be shy." Axel smiled half-heartedly. And then suddenly a light-bulb lit in his head. For those who do not understand figurative language like Demyx sometimes, Axel had an idea.

"We…we met in Venice." Axel said finally.

Mrs. C and Krissy looked amazed, with Krissy whispering "Venice" in a romantic and gushy tone (like most women when they hear Venice).

Demyx was in shock. 'Venice?! Of all places, he picked Venice?!' he thought. 'But then again, Venice is a beautiful place, and it's the city of water.'

Axel smiled at Demyx. "Demyx and I, met in Venice."

* * *

**Well, I've just left it here for now folks. Again, I know it's been forever since I updated this story, and I'm sorry. But on other news, I hope you liked it. **

**Demyx: WOW! VENICE!! It's amazing!**

**Me: I know right?! I was there for a few days. It was gorgeous. It doesn't help that I don't remember my trip there very well. **

**Axel: And why's that?**

**Me: I was around 8 or 9 at the time. **

**Axel: Oh. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you made me gay here.**

**Me: I'm supposed to!! It's in your character. **

**Demyx: But why can't I tell the Venice story?**

**Me: You know, I had seriously considered that. But then, it's not in your characters. You see, the guy that Axel's playing came up with the plan AND the story. But this is nothing, wait 'till you see what I have in store for the two of you. **

**Demyx: Do we ever get any hot girls?**

**Me: I'm the author. I can't say a word. Anyhoo, next time of 'What it Takes to Be Gay', Axel shares with us, Mrs. C and Krissy, his and Demyx's 'love story'. Ooh, you just know it's gonna be great. It was one of the funniest parts of the movie. **

**Axel: Was it now?**

**Me: Yeah, you don't believe me?**

**Axel: Of course not. It's just-**

**Me: Anyway, that's all the time we have. Read and review. They are much loved. **

**By the way, what did you all think of Krissy? Was she okay? **

**Krissy: You haven't developed me enough at this point. How can they give you an opinion of me?**

**Me: I just asked them, didn't I? Anyhoo, like before, tell me what your favorite line/quote/part of this chapter was. **

**Axel: You know you want to, got it memorized?**

**Me: Yes Axel, I think they do. See ya soon.**


	4. Love Story in Venice

**This chapter is going to a little confusing. But remember this. The dialogue in normal format is Axel narrating. The italics are the story. Got it memorized? In other news, yes I have updated, very well a month after chapter 3. You all probably hate me right now. But I expect at least 6 more reviews before I update! Come on, you know you want to.**

******_Disclaimer: Everything that is from Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and Disney and the plot mainly belongs to Dharma Productions. I also do not own the song that is being used in this chapter. I also do not own Venice, Italy._**

* * *

_**Last time on 'What it Takes to Be Gay':**_

"_**We…we met in Venice." Axel said finally. **_

_**Mrs. C and Krissy looked amazed, with Krissy whispering "Venice" in a romantic and gushy tone. Demyx was in shock.**_

_**Axel smiled at Demyx. "Demyx and I, met in Venice."**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Love Story in Venice

* * *

**

_Venice: a city filled with delicious dishes, friendly folks, and water. But Venice is also very famous for its romantic ambiance. This is where it all 'began'. _

_Axel was simply minding his own business, looking around the Italian city neighborhood. He was unaware of a certain someone going the other direction with a bouquet of flowers. It should be noted that this someone was wearing a spiked choker and what may be classified as 'punk rocker' clothes. Axel was wearing neon yellow sneakers and a colorful shirt with a white background, including a rainbow colored ascot tie. _

_They passed by each other, without nearly as a glance at each other. But they bumped against one another all of a sudden. The bouquet was sent flying upwards, and flying, and flying…until it finally fell to the ground, thus ruining the arrangement of the flowers. _

_Axel and Demyx bent down and began picking the individual flowers, when suddenly, their hands touched. The clichéd flow of electricity and heat together surging through their veins was there. _

_Axel looked up, and he saw a beautiful looking man, with a face that looked as though it was carved by angels. His hair looked so soft, that Axel just wanted to run his fingers through his unusually sexy mullet/Mohawk style and be on top of him. The hand that touched his immediately flew up to his lips and he started to look coy. Demyx gave a small crooked smile and Axel's smile widened, as did his eyes. _

"The first time that I saw Demyx, he filled my eyes with a thousand dreams and made me see the light; just how beautiful men could be." Axel began narrating in a mushy, dreamy voice. In the background, some women dressed up as angels sighed contently simultaneously.

_The two men stood up, Axel being even shyer than before and handed back the few flowers that he did pick and handed them back to Demyx, his eyes lowered like a girl. Demyx smiled and took them back. He then handed Axel the flowers he picked. Axel looked overjoyed. Demyx patted Axel's cheek with his finger and walked away. _

"_It never felt so right before, I needed to be with him much more. I can't believe this kind of fate…we could runaway" _Axel sang his modified version of 'Is It Love?' by Nadia Ali, feeling that would be more appropriate.

_Meanwhile, the Axel in this little love story was gushing over the fact that someone so handsome had given him flowers; and had even touched his cheek. Even when Demyx turned around to look back, Axel was still smiling like an idiot. He even smelt the flowers and sighed contentedly. _

"The whole time, I just kept asking myself" Is this love?" Axel said.

_Is it love, is it love, is it love, is it love? Is it love, is it love, is it love, Love…_

* * *

"Over the next few days, as if by destiny, Demyx and I would cross paths."

_Axel and Demyx were both in sailor suits traveling down a narrow pathway in a rocky cave or maze of some sort. Their bodies were in proximately close contact. They looked at one another for a long time, before Demyx smiled and nodded, walking away without a word. Axel grinned like a fool again, as he daydreamt of Demyx and him together, skipping through the fields of love. _

"Sometimes, it was at one turn, and sometimes it was at another."

_While at a café with several tables outside, Demyx sat down at a table, that was, coincidentally enough, just across the table where Axel was sitting, drinking a latte. Axel noticed the arrival of his 'lover' and smiled. _

_Demyx waved at Axel, who waved back rather flirtatiously. Demyx blew a kiss at Axel, who caught it, and held it to his heart, the flirtatious smile never leaving his face. _

"And finally, I approached him and talked to him."

"_Well then sexy, what is it?" Axel told Demyx, as they were back to back. They turned and Axel held Demyx's chin in his fingers. "Are you stalking me?" _

_Demyx's playful smile vanished almost instantly, as he removed Axel's hand and backed away slowly. His glare was stony cold, and Axel knew immediately he said something bad, really bad._

_Axel opened his mouth to say something, but Demyx held his hand forward, as if to signal him not to say a word._

"OH!! Why did the great deities above not cut my tongue out?! I knew from his harsh look that I had said the wrong thing! He just turned around, and didn't look back."

_Demyx walked away without a word. When he didn't turn back, Axel fell down to his knees and burst into tears. _

* * *

"After moping around for the rest of the day, I went out to look for him."

"Oh, and I called out to him in so many names! Demy-kun! Sexy merman! Dem-Dem Pie!"

_Axel was looking around, running her and there like a damsel from the 1920s in search for her hero. But to no avail. _

_Later, Axel was STILL looking, when he suddenly spotted someone who was overlooking the sea ahead. It looked so much like the one he had been so desperately, so intensely been looking for. But was it?_

'_Could it be…Yes! It is! I'm sure of it; it's my Demy-kun! The love of my life! The oasis of my desert! The banana of my split! The ocean of my beach! It's my Dem-Dem Pie!!'_

_Axel ran towards, much like a Bollywood heroine in the 1970s. Why, he even reached out for him in a feminine manner. _

_He stopped short, just inches away. He tapped the person's shoulder much like a very womanly woman with grace would. The person turned around. However it wasn't Demyx. It was some totally different stranger. Axel looked at him in spite, and the stranger took this as a sign to walk away, not that he wanted to be there anyway. _

'_How can there be another mullet/Mohawk hairdo in this world?' Axel thought as he looked out to the sea._

"_DEMYX!!!" He cried out for the world to hear._

"Eventually I returned to my hotel, thirsting and pining for love."

_Axel moped around the fancy hotel lobby and just collapsed on a sofa, longing to have been forgiven by his one true love._

"And something was waiting for me there,"

_Axel looked up at the mention of his name, and there was a fancy tray with a little envelope and a rose sitting on it._

"My first love letter!"

_Axel looked genuinely surprised as he picked up said items (the envelope having '_To My One True Love_' written on it), and opened the letter. _

_**I can't stop thinking about you, my Flamin' Baby. You know I want you, I need you. I need to be close to you, real close ;) You're the only for me, you know that right? **_

_**Go back to the place where we first bumped into each other, and look out for the bards playing on the floating isle and you will find me there.**_

_**Your Sexy Merman**_

'_Oh, he's too naughty!' Axel thought as he held the letter close to his heart with a grin on his face. _

_Soon Axel was simply prancing around in blissful happiness and ran up to his hotel room. And even sooner he returned in an Armani suit and Gucci shoes._

"I immediately got changed into my new Gucci shoes and Armani jacket, and set off for my destination, where destiny awaited me!"

_Axel got off the taxi-cab, just outside the place where they first met. He looked around, looking for what Demyx had described. He suddenly spotted a very familiar mullet, and in his heart, he knew that it was him. _

"I bounded off to him, and there he was; in a suit that, if I do say so myself, really could really tell someone that he worked out."

_Axel ran down the bridge, slowing down as he approached Demyx. He was wearing a small smile, as if to say 'All is forgiven'. He proceeded to grab a thorn-less rose that was conveniently lying on a candle-lit table (with food) and held it in his lips. _

"With the moonlight on our shoulders and illuminating each other's faces (and his beautiful eyes), and the romantic music that reached our ears and hearts, he held me in his arms."

_Axel and Demyx stepped forward and both stood in the same posture: one arm out to hold the other's waist, while the other hand was out to hold each other's hand. Demyx consented and held Axel's shoulder with one hand and his hand with his. But not before he pulled out the rose from his mouth (rather seductively) and then handing it over to Axel, who took it with his lips, which brushed with Demyx's fingers. _

_They began to dance. They were both grinning like fools as they were held in the other's arms. It felt there was nothing else in the entire universe, except for them as they danced away. The band started to play some tango music. The two men started to tango away; the comical and gay way. _

"A soft breath came from his soft, soft lips."

_At some point Demyx was leading now, as Axel was hooking his left left leg on Demyx's right, which allowed Demyx to dip him down. _

"_What a wonderful story." Demyx said with a smile._

* * *

"It was just beautiful." Axel whispered with a smile. He had finished reciting this little web of lies (amongst others).

"That's so sweet. I'm think I'm gonna cry." Krissy muttered. Her eyes did look a little glassy. Axel smiled wearily. As Mrs. C comforted her, he looked at Demyx, who a stone cold glare etched on his face, and Axel suspected that it was there the entire time. He didn't know, he wasn't looking at Demyx the whole time. All he knew was that Demyx was not amused.

"Alright then." Mrs. C's voice cried out, which snapped Axel and Demyx out of their little staring contest.

"Sorry?" Demyx asked; he had no idea what the landlady was talking about.

"You both can live here." Axel and Demyx could have sworn they heard angels sing 'Hallelujah'. They were very happy, to say the least. Axel gave Demyx a 'You-see-the-plan-worked' look. Demyx only shook his head. He looked over at the two ladies. They were both wearing smiles on their faces, but for one reason or another he was even happier to see Krissy smile at them. He suddenly felt like the air from his lungs was being squeezed out. He then saw Axel next to him, who looked like he was drowning. They both realized that the landlady was giving them a death hug.

"Welcome to the family!" Mrs. C cried happily. Krissy suppressed a laugh, but could not resist smiling. Yes life would be very interesting living with these two.

* * *

**Wow…I failed with this big time. It's not even as funny as I hoped it would be. If you want to see what really happened, just check out Youtube or Google Videos and search for 'Dostana funny scenes' WITH SUBTITLES! Unless of course you can understand Hindi, then that's fine. Just search for 'Dostana-Venice story' that would help more actually. In other news, I have invented a new nick-name for Demyx!**

**Demyx: WHY AM I CALLED DEM-DEM PIE?! AND BY AXEL FOR THAT MATTER?!?!?!**

**Axel: I don't like it any better than you do Demyx. I mean, why I am the woman in this? I am the macho and uber-cool guy in this okay?! I am not coy! **

**Me: But in this story you were! Remember, this is heavily based on a Hindi movie, and face it; Bollywood stars were a little more conservative than Hollywood stars in the 1960s. **

**Demyx: Well that's fine and all, but the question here is…**

**Axel: Why the hell are we gay?! **

**Me: BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! THIS STORY IS CALLED 'WHAT IT TAKES TO BE **_**GAY**_**' **_**GAY, **_**boys, GAY!! **

**Axel: Alright, alright. We're sorry. **

**Demyx: Yeah. But seriously, chill. **

**Me: Fine I'll chill. But accept that you're gonna have to be gay. **

**Axel: But-**

**Me: Gay!**

**Demyx: Wait, hold on-**

**Me: Gay! **

**Axel: Come on-**

**Me: Gay to the infinite power!**

**Axel & Demyx: Fine! We'll be gay! **

**Me: Excellent. But you should be happy. You guys are now living together with a pretty girl. **

**Axel: Pretty doesn't even cover it. **

**Me: Ha ha, I guess you're right. Just try to control your hormones, both of you?**

**Demyx: Whatever are you talking about **

**Axel: *Whistles innocently***

**Me: You know what? Never mind. We're done for now. I'm StarzXAndXMoon ending this chapter. Next time on 'What it Takes to Be Gay', we get a little glimpse of the lives of Axel Sinclair, Demyx Jameson and Krissy Mitchell as roommates. ****Don't miss it! **

**And I better get 6 more reviews! Or I will get rid of the story! Mwa Haa haa haaa!!! **


	5. Drunks, Swimming Clothes & Horror Films

**Chapter 5: Drunks, Swimming Clothes and Horror Films**

* * *

Just as this story began, the sun was shining through the windows, bothering the eyes of a certain red-head. He turned away from the sun and slowly opened them, only to find a weird blob in front of him. He focused his eyes to find none other than Demyx's face right in front of him. "Boo." the Blond whispered

"Ahhhh!" This took Axel by shock and he backed away, resulting in him in falling from his bed. Demyx stifled a laugh by biting his fist.

Axel got up and glared so menacingly at Demyx that he might have literally melted right at his glare.

"When I'm done with you, you. Are. So. Dead. Blondie!" Axel growled, spitting like a very angry cat at the last word. Demyx's amusement quickly faded into fear, clearly written on his face. With a girlish 'eep', he ran away to the living room. Axel followed in a mad rage.

The red-head sprinted after the blond throughout the entire house; the living rooms, the terrace (in which Demyx effectively decided to jump into the pool, with Axel following after him as well. Unfortunately for Axel, Demyx was a faster swimmer than him, and so got off the pool before Axel did), then they sped off to the kitchen, Demyx's room (where Axel for one reason or another, jumped on Demyx's bed, which made it messier than before), the bathroom they shared, back to Axel's room, and then over to the terrace again, and finally the kitchen where Axel caught him and tackled him to the ground. He was now on top of Demyx.

"Ow, Axel! That hurt!" Demyx cried.

"You think this hurts?" Axel sneered. He then grabbed Demyx by his shirt and banged his head on the floor. He did so repeatedly, over and over. With each bang on the head, there was a cry of pain and protest.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Axel, stop! Stop it man, it hurts! Ow! Ow! Owwwww!"

Axel was laughing the whole time he tortured his roommate. 'This oughta teach him a lesson: that I'm always on top! Wait, what?'

Suddenly music was heard, and Axel stopped laughing and banging Demyx's head and Demyx stopped yelling. They slowly turned their heads to the direction of the music, and there they saw Krissy, in her night clothes, next to the stereo.

"Oh please continue! Don't mind me." She said in a sickly sweet tone, which was all too mocking. Axel and Demyx looked at each other, and immediately Axel got off Demyx and stood up. Demyx stood up and massaged his head, while glaring daggers at Axel.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." And with that, she sauntered over to the kitchen. The two supposed gay men, still standing in place, stared after her and did what was only most logical to do at this point: They yelled at each other, blaming the other for their predicament.

Krissy sighed. She wasn't really mad at them, just really annoyed. She did not enjoy waking up to the sounds of bashing heads and loud men. Just how loud is Demyx, she wondered. Was he this loud in bed? Was Axel loud as well? Blushing at the dirty thoughts that crept into her head, the redhead tried to push them aside. As Krissy began making breakfast, she started to reflect over the last two months that she had spent with her new roommates. She had seen a few gay couples around Destiny Island who were pretty open about their sexual orientation, but with Axel and Demyx, they were acting like each other's best friend. They weren't entirely open about their feelings in public or at home, but she supposed it was simply to not make her feel uneasy around them, which was incredibly sweet of them. She felt comfortable around these two; and she was having so much fun with them. She smiled at a memory of the first time they went out to a local club together…

* * *

_Axel and Demyx were by the bar, drinking some shots together. Krissy had appeared and wanted to try some. Axel and Demyx (reluctantly) ordered some more shots for her. Krissy's face scrunched up at the powerful taste of the minute drink. It was like this for several glasses, and then she was __**drunk**__. More so than any other person in that bar._

_She suddenly jumped up on top of the counter and was dancing to the loud music. The crowd was cheering her on as she danced in her drunken stupor and Axel and Demyx watched. Both couldn't help but think that drunken Krissy was hot. They looked at each other for a moment, and without saying a word, they jumped on stage and started dancing with Krissy together. And how they danced; they 'Macarena'd', they did their own version of the Wave, Krissy and Demyx did a silly little dance together as Axel made a very vulgar indication to the zipper of his pants. All in all, they were having fun. _

_And of course, all good things come to an end. Drunken Krissy was tired from all the dancing and was leaning on the two boys for support. She turned a rather sickly color and then, she threw up on the spot. Axel and Demyx backed away in disgust and tried to run away from the mess. Krissy re-emerged, but still pale. Realizing that her roommates had abandoned her, she ran after them, trying to reassure that she was alright, only to be met with protests such as:_

"_You're all green and paley!" "No I'm not!"_

"_You're REALLY dirty!" "No I'm not!"_

"_You're stinking of vomit!" "…Okay, that's true, but so what?"_

"_But you've got vomit-cooties!" "…Vomit-cooties?"_

"_Axel, that doesn't even make sense!"_

* * *

Demyx was relaxing in the beach after a busy day of work, by watching girls in scantily-clad bikinis. Oh, how he loved the beach.

He spotted a lifeguard telling off a citizen – male, he presumed – since he was covering his most private part of his body. Why that guy was stark naked in a Destiny Islands beach was beyond Demyx (and it kinda spooked him out). He was certain that there were no nude beaches in the main island. But observing that scene brought him back to a memory: the last time he and his roommates went to the beach together.

* * *

_Axel and Demyx were lounging on their rented beach chair. Axel was flicking through a porno magazine whilst Demyx was reading a comic book. Both were thoroughly focused on their respective magazines, and then they chose to look up from what they were reading and they found Krissy walking up to them. _

_It felt like a strange montage from a movie. Krissy was walking up to them in a gold bikini and at the same time, the two were imagining her in sexy poses and focusing on different parts of her body. If Krissy was running in slow motion, it would have been like Baywatch. _

"_Hi guys." She said when she approached them. They returned the greetings as she relaxed on her own beach chair. It remained that way for a moment, all three of them sunbathing, until Axel decided that he would swim. _

"_Make sure you don't drown yourself!" Demyx joked as Axel ran to the water and started swimming. Axel wasn't exactly fond of the water, but his mother insisted on him taking swimming lessons. One day, while he and his sister was at the beach, he saw a kid drowning and the lifeguard was busy, so he swam as fast as he could and managed to save the kid. The kid's family rewarded him kindly (especially the kid's hot, older sister). Since then, the redhead tried to swim on a regular basis so he wouldn't go out of practice. Just in case. _

_Today the current was a little rough, but he was a surprisingly strong swimmer, so it didn't affect him as such. It was possibly after an hour when Krissy announced that they were leaving. Axel prepared to swim back when he suddenly realized…_

_He couldn't feel his trunks. _

_Trying not to panic, Axel dove down (something he really wasn't fond of) where no one could see him and felt his butt and mid-thighs. He only felt skin. _Now_ was a good time to panic. _

_Axel rose up to the surface and wanted to yell for help, but it would be embarrassing for him to do so, so he dove back down again and tried to look for his trunks. Meanwhile, Demyx and Krissy were patiently waiting for Axel to come out of the water. Well, Krissy was anyway. _

"_What's taking him so long?" Krissy asked. _

"_It doesn't matter. Axel can take care of himself. He's been in the water for over an hour. He'll get back on his own." Demyx assured. Demyx was getting tired of waiting around. He didn't want to wait anymore. He proceeded to walk away. _

"_Hold up! Wait for me!" Krissy cried, catching up to Demyx. _

_When Demyx finally resurfaced from the water, he found that Demyx and Krissy were leaving! _

"_Hey! Dem! Krissy! Don't leave! I need help! Please! Help!" Axel cried. Unfortunately, they didn't hear him. But someone did: the lifeguard on duty. _

_The lifeguard swam up to Axel, who was still wading in the water morosely. _

"_Wait a minute! You seem fine!" The lifeguard happened to be a woman. "Why did you cry for help? Do you have a cramp, sir?"_

_Axel looked at the female lifeguard. He couldn't stop the blush as he meekly explained the situation._

"_Well…you see, ma'am…I, uh, lost my trunks…" _

* * *

Axel was a believer of 'beauty sleep', and now was the time for him to get some. He did not like it if someone disturbed him in his sleep. Otherwise, they would soundly pay.

But Axel was also a deep sleeper, so most of the time, he couldn't tell when someone was trying to wake him up, or sense what was happening around him. Like this one time…

* * *

_It was 10:30 p.m. on a Friday night, and the three roommates were relaxing with a horror movie. Axel was slightly bored with the movie; it was just another gory B-grade horror film to him. Next to him, Krissy had a tub of popcorn in her arms and eating from it as she intently watched the film. On Krissy's other side, Demyx was the only one not watching the film, since he was trying to block out the movie by closing his eyes and blocking his ears. Occasionally, he would dare to peek to see whether or not the movie was over. _

_Krissy and Axel exchanged a look. Devilish looks. They turned to Demyx and screamed really loudly. The joint screams scared the poor blond and he screamed like a little girl. When he saw his two roommates had caused the scream, he pounced on them, who were trying to escape his clutches. After a crazy chase (with both sides facing pillow thumpings), Demyx angrily stormed to his room as Axel and Krissy laughed._

_Late in the night, Demyx couldn't sleep. That movie had really scared him. He was jumping every other second in fright. He stood up and took his duvet with him as he went to another room, via the bathroom._

_The redhead in the other room was snoring softly with a blindfold over his eyes. He hadn't woken up to the sound of the bed creaking as another force – known as Demyx – lay on the other side of the bed. Demyx snuggled in the bed under his duvet. Jumping in fear one last time, he finally fell asleep._

* * *

"Ah! I'm so tired!" Krissy moaned. "I can't believe my boss made me go to work today! On a Saturday, at that!" she stuffed in a piece of Mushu pork. Saturday night and they decided to stay at home and order Chinese. Why go out and get wasted and return at the crack of dawn when you could just stay home and enjoy other people's food that they hand-deliver to you?

"Yeah, that sucks. I was called in to the hospital as well." Axel said as he tried to use chopsticks, but to no avail. He looked at the others. "Mullet-boy is the only one here who got to stay at home today."

Demyx grinned "Hey, one of the many perks of being a free-lance photographer."

The other two rolled their eyes in response, and they slowly ate their Chinese take-out as they made small talk.

Just another day in the Sinclair-Jameson-Mitchell residence.

* * *

**Me: Yes, I'm back! I-*gets hit with various objects from angry mob***

**Axel: *looks at author* Okay, SxAxM is currently unconscious, so I'll have to fill in for her. Well, firstly she'd like to apologize for the super-late update and the crappy chapter (her words, not mine). But she's got school and stuff which has consumed a lot of her time.**

**Demyx: That's kinda sad, man. But she's back and she'll try to update soon. We hope you'll review and tell her what you think. And don't forget to tell her (and us) your favorite part and/or quote from the chapter!**

**Krissy: Well, she said she'd do a disclaimer, but since she's been knocked, I might as well do it! StarzXAndXMoon does not own Axel or Demyx. They belong to SquareEnix. She also does not horror movies, alcoholic beverages and swimming trunks. **

***Krissy's Bikini: (****.****) (You know, this bikini was used in the movie as well. And the lady is the actress who plays the female lead in **_**Dostana**_**, the movie that WiTtBG is based on. Her role is whom Krissy is based on). If you copy and paste this link, and spaces up, then remove those spaces and then check out the pic. If that doesn't work, then let me know and I'll help.**

**Demyx & Axel: *looking at pic* Damn, that's hot!**

**Krissy: Hmph!**


End file.
